Due to remarkable development of information and communication technology and semiconductor technology, spread and use of a mobile terminal rapidly increase. Mobile terminals provide various functions such as a communication function, music reproduction function, text message transmitting and receiving function, digital broadcasting receiving function, short range wireless communication function, and Internet connection function.
The mobile terminal generally uses a battery for portability. Because amperage charged in the battery is limited, it is difficult to use the mobile terminal for a long time. Accordingly, a user should charge a battery through a wire charge cable or should change and use the battery to another battery. In order to solve such inconvenience, nowadays, mobile terminals having a wireless charge function are available. However, the mobile terminal having a wireless charge function can perform only one of wired charge and wireless charge and cannot simultaneously perform wired charge and wireless charge.